Broken and Healing
by starcrossedgoofyeye
Summary: What if Annie had met the sighted Auggie? Annie and Auggie were days away from their wedding when Auggie got called to Iraq. When he returns home blind, everything changes. Will they survive this test of time? The story follows Annie & Auggie's relationship following the accident. A/U
1. While you were away

**While you were away**

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or the characters. Only the plot of the fiction is my own.

_This is my first attempt at a Covert Affairs fan fiction. I have read some sighted Auggie or Auggie gets his sight back stories but never one with this plot. I am hoping I can do the story justice._

**Summer 2013 Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

The clinking of pots and pans marked the end of another weeknight in this suburban Georgetown household. A starry eyed toddler stared at his mother, waiting for her to take the heavy utensil off his hands. Humming to the tune of a 90's song, she lifted him off the floor and placed him on the countertop.

"I told you not to bother with the metal pans. You could hurt yourself", she cracked a bright smile and went back to rinsing the dishes.

"I want to help", he made the most innocent of faces hoping to put off his bedtime by another few minutes.

"It is way past nine. You should be fast asleep tiger". She gave him the look only a mother could give. The loving-but-demanding, gentle-but-authoritative, go-upstairs-now-or-else-I-will-unleash-the-tickle- monster look.

"Five more minutes", the child tried the last weapon in his arsenal: the doe eyes. She could just melt looking into his pair of chocolate brown eyes. They reminded her so much of his father.

"Catch me if you can".

The child sprinted up the stairs hoping for his mother to follow. This made the mother mildly agitated but mostly bemused by her little monster. "Ezra August..." She felt a strong grip on her mouth, shutting her airways. Another second in this position and she would be dead by the staircase.

She tried to move her hands, twitching to get out of the stranger's hold but, nothing. Her had a death grip on her wrists was now dragging her to the end of the hallway. Once out of the field of view of the child, the intruder let go.

As she turned around wanting to beat him senseless, a flood of memories washed over her. "Auggie?"

His darting eyes looked on unfazed by the familiarity of the woman in his arms. "Annie", he displayed his signature grin. "I see I am not forgotten".

"Did Joan?" Forming coherent sentences be damned! At this point, Annie was lucky she was still conscious.

"Joan did", he retorted back.

"One day late and she sends you to find me. When did patience disappeared from the world?"

"Says the woman who would toss and turn until the mission was over".

"Stay here", she left him in a corner to pick up the intel he came for.

Both Annie and Auggie knew this day would come when they would have to face each other again but, neither knew it would be this soon. He should have known why Joan finally let him go back in the field after denying him even the simplest brush passes for months. He should have retreated back as soon as he sensed the citrus scent in the air. But, once he heard the tiny voice stringing along with Annie, he stayed just a little while. To observe, absorb and then leave. He had to "see" how she doing, who this other person was, if she was happy now. He would be content knowing she had made a new life. Then, he would send another operative to collect the intel.

Just as he was about leave, he heard his name. "Ezra August..." His name, his child.

"Mummy tuck me in please?"

"I'll be up in a minute. You stay with Nadya".

She rushed to find the documents before disaster ensued. There was no way Annie would allow anyone from CIA near her kids.

"There's two of them?"

"Ezra and Nadya. Twins. We will discuss this later. For now, please leave".

"You mean they are my..."

"I can't believe you". She shoved a manila envelope in his hand and pointed him to the door. "Get. Out. Now".

"Manhandling the blind guy, are we?" He had a smirk plastered to his face.

"I will call you with the details. Go now".

"A kiss goodbye?"

So he was still the cocky soldier she left. A door shut in face as Annie travelled up the stairs to her twins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you still up Nadezhda?" As Annie tucked the twins in, the little girl raised her head.

" Katia said my name is Nadya but you always speak to me in Russian".

Ezra let out an all-knowing giggle bobbling his head from side to side. "She wants to teach us more talks, silly".

"Languages. They are called languages Ezzie boy. Now, I have something very important to tell you both when you wake up tomorrow. Sleep tight kiddos".

"Goodnight mum", they spoke in unison.

As she closed the door behind her, Annie remembered each event of the past three years that had changed her life beyond repair. Even with Auggie back in the picture, there was no way they would even be the normal family she dreamed of. CIA had cost her everything she held dear and she would be dead before they got to her kids.

She stared at his picture for a minute before dialing his encrypted cell. "I've missed you". She allowed herself one moment of vulnerability as the sun set behind her. Tomorrow would be another day and she would not let Auggie see a clink in the armor.

"And I, you. I have a feeling Joan knew about this long before I did. I understand of course but, I didn't expect this from you Annie".

"I didn't either Aug. What you did, I don't think I can forget that night even if I have forgiven you. I've told them you were sick after Iraq. Tomorrow, I will tell them you are back in good health. But that is all you are going to get. I want boundaries. I don't want operatives hovering anywhere near my home ever again".

"You have my word. Hello? Annie?"

The line went dead. All the questions would have to wait till dawn.

**I would love to hear your reviews. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. We all fall down

**We all fall down**

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or the characters. Only the plot of the fiction is my own.

**Summer 2010 Washington D.C.**

After a four month long deep cover mission Annie had taken up on Auggie' request, she home returned to D.C. sweaty, bloated and very pregnant. She had expected Auggie to bea little more normal than she last left him. If normalcy was possible, that is. In any case, the news could hardly wait when an eight month pregnant belly was threatening to pop open with one poke.

The only person she had felt comfortable confiding in was Joan. Not that she had another choice. Auggie had desperately wanted to get rid of her at times when he was most vulnerable. If she were to go on a mission comfortable enough for the course of her pregnancy, only Joan could do the trick. As the two women headed out Washington Dulles International, Annie felt the nerves taking over.

"Could you tag along? You know, for moral support?" Annie reluctantly made her plea to an oddly receptive boss.

"Of course". Joan gave her hand a firm squeeze. Maybe it was the pregnant glow that made Annie more likeable. Joan had been more supportive than expected. The plan was to have Joan wait outside when Annie delivered the news to Auggie. Not that she liked milking her privileges but the moment she stepped foot inside his building, Annie stopped dead in her tracks. Her stomach was churning louder than a flour mill, her legs had given up, her arms had gone limp refusing to press the doorbell within inches of her reach.

"Guess you will be needing me after all". Joan offered a hand for support as they stepped toward Auggie's apartment. "Don't worry. I will keep my distance. You can ask me to leave anytime". Joan smiled a friendly smile and began to turn the door knob.

This was the moment of truth. Granted it wasn't how they had planned starting a family, Annie had still hoped for the best. Maybe he wouldn't be the happiest man on earth. (He did tell her the last thing he wanted was to get married or have kids). But that was then and this was a different time. Going back to work must have restored some of his confidence. Annie didn't expect a miracle during the few months that she was away but, any semblance to the man she loved would be gift enough. Praying for strength, she popped her head in through a half opened door. She retreated as quickly as she went in.

"What's going on?" Joan questioned in a barely audible whisper. As soon as she saw what had turned Annie hysterical, she pulled her in to the elevator.

They sat in an old rental car for the whole hour it took for Annie to clear her thoughts.

"I thought he loved me". Annie managed to speak between sobs. "I took this mission because he demanded I give him time and space. I didn't bail on him, did I?"

Ever since Iraq, Annie had succumbed to pressure more times than she cared to admit. First, it was him breaking off the engagement. She accepted his decision as a part of the recovery process. The man had gone through a life changing event. He deserved some clarity and if taking things slow could be of any help, she was happy to contribute. Then, he asked her to visit him less and less. She had been stubborn about that one. She had kept up the fight for four months following him to every appointment, every orientation and mobility training, every physiotherapy session she could manage with a full time work load. But, that wall broke down when he was days away from leaving the rehab facility.

**Winter 2010 Washington D.C.**

Mid January blizzard was on its full swing when she pulled up to the VA rehabilitation facility. There was no way she was letting a petty snow storm stop her from delivering the good news to her fiancé. She marked off the items in her checklist as she made her way to Auggie's room. Neatly tucked away the sonogram in the left coat pocket. Check. Speech memorized and ready for regurgitation. Check. Million dollar flash smile on. Check. But all that didn't matter when he exhibited many signs of being in one of his dangerous moods. Could this news wait till she came back from another mission? No. She turned down all other possibilities for she would not be able to concentrate on anything but this until she told him.

Taking his hand in hers, she began talking. The well rehearsed words failed to form at the tip of her tongue. So, improvisation was the next best thing. "Remember when you asked if we could start a new life? A family?" she began.

"Not now Annie".

"I have been meaning to talk to you for some time now. I don't think I can keep this to myself any longer".

He grunted in frustration. May be she had gone too far. Delaying the conversation until she was back from France did not sound like such a bad idea in that second.

"You want to talk? Okay. Truth is, I don't want to get married that is why we broke off the engagement, remember? I don't want a family. Not now, not ever. I am happy alone".

The picture of two heartbeats that was halfway out her pocket were quickly shoved back in.

"I...", she pulled her hand away. Maybe this was just a heat of the moment. She simply had to give him some time. "You want some soup, Aug?"

"I want you to stay away for some time. I asked Arthur to put you on a plane out of the country. Somewhere far so that we can have some time apart. A few months alone to clear my head. Please Annie".

She had cupped his cheek in her palms and placed a soft kiss to his lips. She nodded a yes against his chest and flew out to France.

**Summer 2010 Washington D.C.**

She had spent four months as an English instructor at a local college in Le Mans. Today would have been her official homecoming. Instead, she felt as though she had been marooned on a deserted island. There was no way she could go home now. Not after what she just saw.

"If I had told him I was coming back, he would have atleast spared me the misery of finding him locking lips with another woman. Atleast I wouldn't have to endure the heartache of finding him in bed with someone else. I just wish he broke it off cleanly. Leading me on till the last shred. That is cruel of him Joan".

Joan wanted to tell Annie it was going to be okay. That there must have been some logical explanation for what they saw. But, truth was even she was not ready to forgive Auggie.

Expecting Annie to do so would unfair. Instead she did what she knew best: pull every damn string needed to get Annie what she wanted.

"What can I do to help?"


	3. Life without her

**Life without her**

_Thank you very much for all your favourites, follows and reviews. I appreciate all of them and I look forward to hearing from you. If there is something troubling you about the story or something you like, I want to hear. We will have a family reunion soon. Alright, here we go. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or the characters. Only the plot of the fiction is my own.

**Winter 2011, Washington D.C.**

Annie made it clear that she did not want to see Auggie again. Nor did she want him to know of the night's occurrences. Whether or not he was made aware of his children, she left completely up to Joan. Joan had decided that Auggie would find out as soon as he was willing to look. For a man who insisted his frustration was directed at no one in particular, Annie endured a major share of his anger. From purposely keeping her out of the loop on his progress to making secret arrangements with DCS and have her shipped off to another continent, an outsider would think he had a vendetta against her. But Joan knew better. She had seen them through the years. This would have been their one year anniversary had the wedding gone as planned. The problem wasn't that Auggie had stopped loving Annie, the problem was he had stopped wanting to be with her altogether. _He was blind and surely no sane woman should have to endure a life with a man like him_. He internalized every stereotype, every pitiful condolence that came his way. He thought he had decided what was best for Annie: to slowly corner her until she wanted nothing to do with the man he had become. He wasn't the same person. He would never be the same person. If he felt lesser than, he couldn't let the love of his life to settle for the new him.

Some time mid-summer when Auggie was in the process of transitioning back to work, he noticed a change in Joan's attitude. He could tell from the cues around him that she still had the diplomatic poker face that she was known all over Langley for. Yet, her tone of voice would stiffen when addressing him, almost as if he had wronged her. He thought time and again what he had done to upset his boss but he came up short on each try. No, it wasn't the unwanted sympathy he had been getting from every other person, including strangers down the street. It wasn't even anger or resentment. Although, on second thought, there was no reason for Joan to be upset with him. Then, why could he not put a finger to this unsettling feeling refusing to leave his side?

The day he was scheduled to be back as the head of Tech Ops, he decided it was time to muster up all his courage and settle this unaddressed tension.

"Joan, is everything alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between us?"

He had known Joan was never one for answering vague questions. She had a legitimate fear of revealing too much information in the process. "You are back on the job. We do not have grudges as far as I can recall. What are you asking?"

She was not having any of his dancing around the inevitable. Either he came to the point or she would drag the point out of him.

"You seem concerned, for the lack of a better word, when you are around me. I cannot exactly tell given I don't have visual cues to my disposal". He was hoping she would appreciate the weak joke but his remark was met with an awkward pause.

"You are partly right. I am not angry. I am saddened. This has nothing to do with you being blind, mind you. But, this has everything to do with the way you handled things with another one of my operatives. I am sure I can keep my emotions at bay. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable".

He could take a hint. Auggie had not asked a single question about Annie's whereabouts. He knew she was scheduled to be back but wasn't. And that was the end of it. He didn't find a reason to look into her file even though he had the clearance level to stalk her full time. He hadn't even mentioned her name since "the incident".

The minute Annie left the rehab facility, Auggie realized she may have had some pressing news to tell. But, he pushed the thought away to his unconscious. He had gotten what he wanted and he could not undo the damage now. Truth be told, he wasn't willing either. Solitude was his only friend. Yes, there was the occasional one night stand with a woman he picked up at the tavern. But, this new lifestyle of his would never allow for the family dream he once had. He had made peace with his decisions and Joan was not helping subtly slipping Annie into the conversation.

"How is she?" The words came out before he had a chance to think them through.

"She's doing well. She's happy. She hasn't asked for you in some time. I am here when you're ready". Joan gave him one get-back-to-work cough and he was out within seconds. As tempting as the offer to dig down Annie's new life sounded, he wanted nothing more that to put it off to the distant future. He had stopped taking calls from his mother asking of Annie each time they spoke. In fact, his only connection with Glencoe was through his brother John who made small talk every Friday over the phone.

What would he tell them? How would he explain the mess he made with Annie? Would they even believe that he didn't love her? Hell, even he didn't believe that lie. He had tried to put up an elaborate charade so that his conscience would shut up about it all being wrong. The woman who came home with him from Allen's months ago, somehow reminded him he was still human. That he wasn't lost in a guilt trip after having pushed away the one person who kept him grounded.

It was time to adjust to a life without Annie. It was time to immerse him energy back in the job; all while trying to avoid cross paths with his past. But, his luck would run out eventually.

**Summer 2013 Washington D.C.**

Joan had called Auggie out to the bullpen for what sounded like an urgent matter. When she described the op to him, however, nothing about it sounded as serious as he expected. A deep cover operative living as a linguistics professor with the University of Maryland, had not delivered the intel as scheduled one day ago. "A delay of this kind could have serious consequences for national security. But, most of all, I am worried for the safety of my operative". Joan had a sly smile on throughout the briefing. Not that Auggie could see it but he had sensed something was off about the mission. Why was he being summoned to complete this otherwise simple brush pass. Yes, he had requested to go out in to the field for the nth time today but, it wasn't like Joan to give in to his charm. Among other strange this that popped out of the file, he noticed he was not given a name to work with. If only he had connected the dots in time, linguistics professor, army brat, past cover with the Smithsonian? No, it couldn't be. Joan had promised him she would reveal everything only when he was ready. And he hadn't asked.

"She will be in her D.C. residence for one week before the family flies back to Maryland. The house has three occupants one adult woman (that's our operative) and two minors. This should be a quick interaction. Collect the documents, make sure of their safety and get out fast".

The mention of two kids had diverted his brain from think too hard about Annie. The doubts would hopefully be cleared soon.


	4. Kids say the darndest things

**Kids say the darndest things**

_A/N: I will not be updating for a while. Thanks for all the reviews._

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or the characters. Only the plot of the fiction is my own.

Waking up the kids before sunrise was a monstrous task in itself. Doing so on Sundays, well, it was next to impossible. This would be their last days of vacation before they flew out to Maryland and Annie was determined to make a trip down to the Smithsonian. Even if the museum wasn't a part of her real past, she would atleast have the false security of introducing the children to what their mother once was. That and meeting their father. She was nervous to break the news and reasonably so. Nadya asked the toughest questions.

"Why don't we visit dad in the hospital? Rena, my friend from camp, went to see her dad when he was sick".

"Your dad is in the military. He lives far away".

"Why can't we take the plane?"

Many a times, Annie had almost blurred out the truth. "He doesn't want to see us". Then again, she wasn't sure. So, she would bite her tongue and make up an excuse instead.

"Because he says kids should only see him when he is better. He wants to be healthy when he gets back. He will come home soon, I promise".

And no, the questions did not stop there. Ezra would join in enquiring details of Auggie's illness, his whereabouts, approximate time of return, the gifts Auggie planned to bring home to make up for the holidays he missed. A CIA interrogator could not hold a candle to the two toddlers asking very difficult questions.

"Ez, Nadi, babies wake up. Look, mummy is making blueberry pancakes. Sunshines get up now".

She sat on a bean bag observing their movements. A few minutes passed in silence. Finally, there was a tiny head springing up from underneath the bed sheets.

"What did you want to tell us last night mum?" A little girl questioned with a yawn.

"You get right to the point, don't you?" She scooped up Nadya in one arm and a still asleep Ezra in the other and placed them on the bathroom counter top.

They had developed a unique routine of slouching over the wash basin with body resting on the counter top in a yoga pose. Annie would either watch them move their Spiderman brushes around their teeth or take the time to make their beds. Mornings were her most priced hour, the only time she had with her children, uninterrupted.

Ezra half opened his eyes, placing a pea sized amount of shiny blue toothpaste on his brush. The bristles barely missed his nose as the toothbrush landed on his lips. Annie held his hand and brushed his teeth for him, hoping to get him out of the sleepy state.

"So, what do you two say to a bubble bath?"

She found herself pushing the talk as far back as she could. But the kids weren't having any more of the excuses.

"Tell us mummy, what did you want to talk about? I didn't sleep well worrying for you, you know?" Ezra suddenly shot up his eyes and focus his gaze toward his mother.

She flushed, sometimes Ez was a reflection of Auggie. Like right now, he could see through her soul with those squinted eyebrows and sincerity and love that only Auggie could mirror.

"I don't want you worrying. That's my job. I have good news, great news. Remember how I said daddy was going to be back soon?"

"Is he back?" Nadya questioned with excitement.

Now Annie had two innocent faces looking directly in to her brown eyes. A polygraph test sounded like a piece of cake now.

"Yes. But, you should know that he cannot see".

"Is he blind?"

"Yes, he got injured during war in Iraq".

"So, he is in the army hospital? Walter Reed?"

Ezra never missed an opportunity to sound smart. Annie had made sure the kids were exposed to new situations, ready for challenges and in her efforts to make them well rounded, she would send them to miscellaneous activities. Ezra would always pick up new words, expressions, facts. He was a born nerd just like Auggie.

"Yes. Now, he is coming home".

"Does he come with us to Maryland?" Nadya was a class apart when it came to squeezing the facts out of Annie. Now what would she say to that?

"I don't know love. He works here but we can ask him".

"Do you think he will get mad?"

The girl was almost scared of continuing.

"No, no love. He your dad. He won't get mad with his little girl".

"What about me?" Ezra chimed in.

"You are his baby. He will be happy to see you Ez".

Annie directed the children to the bath water she had prepared.

"I am going to sit at the edge of the tub. You two hurry up. We need to eat before Auggie gets here".

"Why do you call him Auggie, mummy?" Nadya was overly curious when it came to her dad.

"Because that's his nickname".

"We call you mummy because you are our mummy".

"Yes", Annie had no idea where this was going but, an unknowing smile appeared on her lips. Kids says the darndest things.

"We call dad, dad because he is dad".

"Yes".

"Then, why do you not call dad husband? Isn't he your husband?"  
They had never discussed the wedding question as far as Annie could recall. She crossed her heart and hoped the conversation did not lead to "where do babies come from?" As long as they stayed away from the birds and the bees, Annie was still mildly confident about her parenting abilities.

"Well, daddy and I were going to get married but he had to go to Iraq. Then, he got sick so we couldn't have a wedding".

"That's sad". Nadya lifted up he arms wanting to be towelled off.

"But, since we got the two of you, there is nothing to be sad about".

"So, are you going to get married now?" Ezra jumped in at the last minute. Annie could hardly wait until bath time was over. She sent a silent prayer to the cable company hoping for some distracting cartoon to be on. She could not bear any more of the kids' dangerous truths.

"We can talk after breakfast, okay? Daddy will be here any minute".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Daddyis home**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or its characters (or Bee and the puppycat, for that matter)._

The clock struck twelve and Auggie had not shown up. Annie decided to cancel their trip to the Smithsonian and wait for a few more hours. Maybe he got caught up in traffic or some new operative needed his help at Langley. Now that he was the head of tech ops (as she learned from his file), there were many people whose life and death depended on him. For a second there, she wished he was more than just Auggie the CIA handler, Auggie the father of her children. She wished he was hers to keep. But, that dream faded years ago.

There had to be a logical explanation for his tardiness. He wasn't the type of person to show up fashionably late. That's when her mind drifted to the dark side. Was he okay? Did he get into an accident? Did some shady terrorist attack him out of the blue?

She persuaded herself not to be ridiculous. He would be at the door in no time. She had to focus on the kids and their next to non-existent attention span. They had stopped asking civil questions hours ago. Now, they were practically whining. When were they going to see daddy? Could they eat ice cream instead? Or jack up on anything sugary? Or play house? Or watch another three hours of TV? Or get a puppycat? Yeah, some cartoon had put the silly idea in their head that a cute creature called puppycat is, in fact, their dream pet.

Hours of endless questions and running around in circles later, Ezra got genuinely tired and had fallen asleep on the couch. Nadya wasn't a big fan of afternoon naps. So, she decided to play with the G.I. Joe figurines.

"Honey, I am home", Auggie announced himself at the front door. His folding cane rested in his right arm, his left hand reaching out to Annie for a hug. He had a cunning smile on, well aware of what was coming. Annie could hardly contain her relief seeing him alive. All the empty thoughts of him being hurt now sounded ridiculous but she had to be certain. Working for the CIA had its lows. She rushed to door and patted him down searching for injuries. Her mind had turned frantic trying to calm the overwhelming noise telling her she loved him. She wasn't thinking of the implications of her actions. All she wanted to know was that he was safe and sound.

"Hey, hey, hey". He held her in a tight hold shocking her out of the trance. "I am alright".

"Sorry", she distanced herself quickly. "I thought...come in".

She placed his cane in a corner. His hand reached for her elbow and she led him in.

"Is that daddy?" Nadya peaked from behind the loveseat. Annie nodded in a yes and locked Auggie's fingers with the tiny fingers of his daughter. Their love was breathtaking. Hesitant approach, expectant embrace, reluctant kisses and a lingering hug. Auggie felt his cheeks dampen as he mapped the features of his child. _His child_, he did not have the words to describe how proud he felt calling Nadya his daughter.

"She is perfect. She is beautiful". He didn't know how much he'd missed her until he found her.

"Ezra, that's my brother, he is this way". Nadya guided Auggie like a trained sighted guide. Must be Annie's doing. If she had her way, she would have the kids prepared for earthquakes, volcanoes and other countless disasters unlike to happen.

Auggie sat on the edge of the couch and Nadya had helped herself up to a piggyback ride on an unsuspecting daddy.

"Careful", he chuckled. "Don't fall on your sleeping brother".

"Ezzieeeeaaa", Nadya screamed dangerously close to Auggie's ear. "Wake upppp. Daddy's home".

So, that's what it was like to be surrounded by screaming toddlers.

"It's okay hun. Let him sleep. I am here. I can wait".

He ran his fingers through Ezra's hair. Ringlets of brown hair clung to his fingers. It felt on the boy's soft skin just like it did on his own. Seemed like Annie had given him the same haircut.

"What colour is the hair?" Auggie looked in Annie's general direction.

"So you really can't see?" Nadya was now very interested in daddy's vision. "How come? I mean mummy told me but what hurt? I know it can be that your head hurt or your eye hurt. My teacher told me if you hurt your head or your eyes then, you can't see because your eye has wires that go up to your head. It's complicated".

The little girl seemed pleased with herself showering her knowledge of science on daddy.

"Really? I didn't know". He smiled the widest smile. Then, look almost straight at Annie, he spoke like a proud father, "She's a smart one. Like father, like daughter".

"Don't be so cocky. I am the professor in the family".

If someone had caught that minute on tape, they could never tell this couple apart from any other happy family. They looked comfortable, affectionate, committed, with the perfect two kids.

"He has brown hair Aug. It used to be blond but it felt out and grew back brown".

"Yeah, it was so fun to see him bald", Nadya giggled.

"Naadiii!" Auggie pretended to be mildly upset before changing into a lopsided smile resembling Nadya's.

"I have blond hair and it's this long". She put his hand right under her neck where it ended. "It's straight and I put ribbons in it. I am wearing a polka dot frock and I like horses".

Nadya had now made herself comfortable in Auggie's lap and was going on about whatever topic came to mind. Auggie could barely contain his happiness. The commotion woke Ezra up. With a fresh smile on, Ezra looked around the room.

"Is daddy here yet?"

Auggie was trying his best to hold back the tears. "Yes, right here bud". He opened up his arms and both his kids sat in his embrace. His eyes darted around the room until they settled on Annie's right shoulder. "Want to join in the bear hug?"  
Annie gave in. This time, without reluctance. She didn't make an effort to cry, it just happened.

It had been three years since she left him. So they were right about love. Distance did make the heart grow fonder. Hers was pounding inside the rib cage. She loved him more now than she did before the accident.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Second Chances **

"Nadezhda, baby it's almost dinner time. I need you and Ez to put away your toys now please".

Annie spoke softly but loudly from the kitchen. Auggie snuck up behind her, touching her waist ever so slightly. His lips closing in on her neck, he smelled Jo Malone Grapefruit again, in what felt like decades ago. Before Annie could respond, his kisses travelled up her ear, stopping only to tell her he needed this. "I promise I will let you go. Give me one more minute". It was unsaid consent from thereon. She froze on spot, her tears told a tale. He wished time stopped now. He didn't want this minute to end. He held her close to him, his muscular arms protecting her from the unknown.

"The minute's up", Annie turned around and removed his arms from around her body. "Ready for dinner?" She almost sprinted out of the kitchen trying to forget what this meant.

"Did you kiss daddy yet?" Ezzie looked up expectantly. There was no teasing in his tone. This was a sincere question, asked with a sense of urgency. He needed to inform all his nosy friends that he wasn't joking about dad loving mummy. He could finally prove they were a normal family.

"Yes she did. Many times", Auggie winked as he carefully made his way to the dining table.

"We're going back to Maryland tomorrow". Annie brought up the topic before dessert. She didn't know what she was expecting from him. Maybe, just maybe he would ask her to stay. Would she stay? She didn't know. But she had given him enough chances to ask.

"I could ask Joan for a few days off. Last I checked, I had a little over six weeks of paid vacation left. I could use some time off".

"Does this mean you're getting married then?" The kids would most certainly be the catalysts in this relationship, speaking all the things the adults couldn't say or wouldn't say.

Stubborn and egotist. That's so typical of old souls. No one was willing to assume responsibility and certainly not eager to make the first move. So, Nadi and Ezzie had to take matters into their own hands.

"If I am the flower girl then, what does that make Ezra? Is there such a thing called a flower boy, mummy?" Nadi was chowing down on fruit salad and attempting to map out the details of the big day all at the same time.

Auggie burst into splits of laughter. "Slow down loves. Mommy and daddy need to figure things out a bit".

"Nadezhda, no talking when you eat. We'll work it out baby. You don't have to worry about a thing", Annie was just a little hopeful after the persistence from her children.

"Don't get a divorce please", Ezra was on the verge of tears. There was no telling what went through the heads of the two bright young ones. But, Auggie held him tight against his chest until the boy was stable. "Never. Won't even think about it".

"They have to be married first Ez", Nadya provided her worldly wisdom.

"Don't over-think it Walker. I am coming with you".

Auggie had managed to walk in on Annie lost in thought outside her bedroom balcony. The kids were busy dismantling a giant lego sculpture they had spent most of the day building. They were having way too much fun to be bothered by the adults' worries. Annie extended an arm in Auggie's direction and he caught her wrist at the first try like he had an in-built radar to track her movements.

"I am trying to understand how we move past this. Your nearness is bringing back memories that, quickly frankly, I don't want to remember. That night has been replaying in my head like a broken record".

"What night?" Auggie had a look of clouded confusion on his face. So, he didn't know? All these years she had spent resenting a man who wasn't aware of his crime. That made the shame ten times worse. Annie had taken the kids away from him. She always knew that was wrong, leaving him out in the cold. But, atleast she could validate her reasons because he ruined her in the most ruthless of ways. Now, it was all her. After all, Auggie had been oblivious to his wrongdoings.

_But, even if he didn't know, his actions were just as immortal, just as hurtful._

"Do you remember what happened the night I came back from France? It was right around the time you were back at Langley".

"I remember you didn't come home. I never thought much of it cause it was my fault for pushing you away".

Auggie was now standing in close proximity to her, fully invading her personal space. Even a single wrong movement could have them both falling down the balcony within seconds.

"I came home Aug and I saw you. I was eight months pregnant and I was going to tell you. When I saw you with some other woman, I couldn't get myself to step inside".

His hands were resting on the base of her elbows, offering support to her near liquid limbs. She had let her weight drop on his body. There was nothing else to hold on to. It was just Auggie and her.

"For what it's worth, I let Joan decide if she wanted to tell you about the kids".

Auggie felt the collar of his button up dampen. She blocked his hand trying to wipe her tears.

"I feel guilty for keeping you away from them. What you did was between us. I shouldn't have gotten them involved. I thought about coming back but I was so angry. I didn't know if you wanted them and they should not to feel like they weren't wanted. It was easier living a lie".

He ran his fingers through her hair trying to soothe her and comprehend her words, all at once. She pulled away to make eye contact. Even with its apparent futility, she felt in control staring into his soul.

"I am pathetic, aren't I? Crying in to the shoulder of the man who did this to me? You know what? Don't answer that".

"Annie, if there is someone wrong in the situation, it is me. I can't go back in time but, I want to make it better. Give me, us, a chance?"

The silence had hung up in the air for way too long. So, Annie let Auggie struggle at bedtime with the kids. There were so many missed laughs to make up for and he only had six weeks. Annie could sit back and sip on her favourite wine in the meantime. No one mentioned the balcony, it was a mutual agreement. He wouldn't question her as long as her accusations didn't wear him down. Hopefully, they could forgive and forget.

_Easier said than done._ Atleast that was the ringing argument in Annie's head. Loving Auggie came so naturally, it took three years to condition herself not to think his thoughts. Going back how things were, did not seem plausible now. All her time, her energy was invested in his children. There was no emotion left to spend on this devilishly handsome man. Okay, when those graphic thoughts circled her consciousness, Annie realized she was drunk.

"The kids are in bed. Anything else my lady?"

Auggie's tone was playful but a drunk Annie couldn't tell innocent jester from mocking. She was ready to fight at this point. Pokes and fingers in his chest. How dare the strange man make fun of her in her own damn castle?

"I will have your center of mass displaced to the death valley. You, peasant you".

"Huh? You're drunk Annie".

"Fine, mock me for my low alcohol tolerance. Yes, I can get high off wine. Unlike Mr. Potatohead". She jerked his head trying envision him as a potato and failing miserably.

"Let us get you to bed". Auggie scooped her up in his arms like he had be waiting to do just that his whole life. She was looking intently in to his eyes, squinting her lashes to match his current expression.

"You have to guide me back to the bedroom. I don't want to trip the both of us".

"Then, why'd you pick me up asshat". She was tugging on his collar, struggling to break off a button from his shirt. Her antics made Auggie chuckle.

"Well, I am hoping you wouldn't remember this tomorrow and I can use that as an excuse to sleep in your bed".

"The couch isn't going well for you, is it? Can't blame you for being tall. But I can blame you for being an asshat, asshat".

He deposited her gently on the side with the throw blanket.

There was an identical blanket sitting on top of the comforter on the far right. Annie insisted they sleep on top of the quilt.

"The comforter is for...I don't want to say it. Just let me sleep".

Judging by the state of alcoholically tainted brain, he could get just a little more truth out of her.

"The comforter is for what?"

"FINE. When there is another person over. Otherwise, why bother?"

"When was the last you had another person over?"

"Don't push it, soldier".

What he wouldn't give to have her call him that every day.


End file.
